Vampire's Curse
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Wolfram is cursed by an ancient vampire causing him to be banished from Shin Makoku and stripped from his royal position. The thing is Wolfram doesn't know anything about the curse or the fact that he's a pure blood vampire.


Title: Vampire's Curse

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram (Yuuram)

Rating: PG – 16

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, language, OOCness (maybe), AU, vampire love

Genre: Angst, humor, romance

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and its characters do not belong to me. Why oh why!!!! I want to own that anime!!! But sadly I can't…not yet at least hehehe. *scheming look*

Summery: Wolfram was cursed by an ancient vampire causing him to be banished from Shin Makoku and stripped from his royal position. The thing is Wolfram doesn't know anything about the curse or the fact that he is a pure blood vampire. He has no memory of his real family or his fiancé who are trying their hardest to get him and his memory back.

A/N: Kyou Kara Maou is one hot and scorching anime and it would be better if STUPID WIMPY YUURI MARRIED THE ADORABLE WOLF!!! I mean that's just my life's wish. Yuuri, marry Wolf already Wimp!! Hehehe anyway enjoy the story!!! Beta'd by Kyatione!!!! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – The Curse

Thunder cracked in the dark night sky casting an eerie light over the open fields. A young boy wearing a large black cape ran across it. He looked around frantically as if searching for something. Then he saw it something glistened to him from the corner of his eyes. Quickly he ran towards it hoping it was the person he was searching for.

As he neared he couldn't help but feel hope as he saw that familiar mess of black hair. He increases his speed when he saw what was happening. His beloved was in trouble! There was no way he would let anything happen to his one and only love.

"Yuuri!!!" he yelled getting closer. His cloak fell off revealing his shimmering short blond hair, his emerald eyes watered.

"No! Wolfram stop!!" the black hair haired ordered, "Don't get any closer…please"

"Yuuri no!! Yuuri!!!" Wolfram cried.

"Wolfram stop don't go near heika" came a voice behind him, "This is fate, you must not interrupt, we can only watch"

"No…I can't just sit here and watch the one that I love die!!" Wolfram yelled tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't care that he just admitted to the world that he loved the wimp, even though he was playing hard to get all this time. Or the fact that he was neglecting his pride by crying, this boy meant the whole world to him.

Yuuri's dark eyes watered.

"I'm glad that you loved me after all, now I can die without regrets" Yuuri said with a soft smile, "Wolf don't forget me okay, I will always love you"

"Don't talk like that Yuuri!!" Wolfram yelled in a determined voice, "I won't let you die the kingdom needs you…I need you!!"

"I'm sorry, this is the ancients' will" the light surrounded him got brighter, "It has started Wolf take care okay…"

"No…Yuuri!!! YUURI!!!!" he ran out towards the light, gripping Yuuri closer to him.

"Wolfram!!!" the voice from before yelled.

"Wolfram stop!!! Get out of here now!!" Yuuri yelled trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge, "Wolfram go please you can't defy the ancients"

"I am and I will!" Wolfram yelled, "I won't let them take you"

"Wolf…"

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld" a voice called out from with in the barrier.

Wolfram froze, when he heard that voice, it was the ancient the first vampire that ever walked Shin Makoku. He felt terrified in its presence but he was doing this for a reason. He won't allow that vampire to feed off Yuuri's life energy and kill him. He won't let Yuuri become a sacrifice like his mother was.

"I won't let you take him!!!" Wolfram yelled, "I don't care what you do to me I won't let you lay a hand on Yuuri, you've already taken my mother I won't let you take Yuuri too"

The voice chuckled; it was a dark, overpowering sound.

"You _dare_ to disobey me" it seem amused, "Alright then I'll grant your wish, I won't take away your precious Yuuri from you…but I will take you instead"

"No you can't, Shinou please no not Wolfram I'll go just don't take him from me" Yuuri pleaded. He didn't want it he didn't want to sacrifice Wolfram for his sake.

"It seems both of you are indecisive well I will make the decision for you" Shinou said, "Yuuri I will let you live a little longer I don't need your powers as yet, as for Wolfram I will put a curse on you for going up against me since feeding off you will not benefit me. I hereby banish you Wolfram Von Bielefeld from the land of Shin Makoku you are never to return"

"You can't…Shinou please!!"

"My word is final!" Shinou boomed.

Suddenly a portal opened up sucking Wolfram inside.

"WOLF!!" he tried to grab his hand but the waves of the portal were too strong, he couldn't reach him in time.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I love you" he smiled sadly, "I'm glad I saved you"

"Nooo….WOLFRAM!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"WOLFRAM!!!!"

Yuuri sat up panting. The door to his room burst open revealing his trusty retainer Conrad who ran in without hesitation.

"Heika are you alright?" He asked his silvery brown eyes showed signs of worry.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad" Yuuri said with a sigh, "Yeah I'm alright"

There was an awkward silence for a while. But Conrad broke it.

"You're still thinking about Wolfram aren't you?" it was an obvious question that required no answer, "We should all be thankful to Wolfram because of him you were saved and you were able to save Shinou I wouldn't have guessed that an evil so strong had the power to possess an ancient. Soushu was a piece of work it managed to gain strength by devouring the maous, we should have noticed earlier….maybe then mother could have been saved, but it's too late now there's no way to undo the past. Wolfram is…"

"I can't stop thinking about him I know it's been five years already but…I can't go on without him by my side" Yuuri whispered softly, he grip a small medallion in his hands "I've checked almost every dimension near to us for any signs of him but…"

"Don't give up hei…Yuuri we still haven't checked the Azril territory that will be the last area if he's not there…there's a possibility that Soushu had gone against his word and have already devoured him if that's the case please prepare for the worst heika"

"Yeah I know…" Yuuri replied. His eyes cast downwards as his grip on the medallion tightened.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~

"_I love you Wolfram, please don't forget me okay"_

_Wolfram stared into those seemingly familiar black eyes but he just can't remember whose eyes they are. That black hair, that goofy smile those beautiful and innocent onyx orbs, why do they love to torture him so?_

"_I'm sorry but I don't know you…please just tell me who you are" he yelled at the person before him, "Just tell me who you are…please!! Just tell me why you love me so much!!"_

"_That I can not you have to remember on your own you have to find me then and only then will we be able to be together like we always were" the double black said softly, "You have to remember who you are Wolfram…but no matter what don't forget me, don't forget that I love you more than anyone, don't forget that I live for only you…"_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Wolfram woke with a start. It's been like that almost every night ever since Kinou found him a year ago. He still hasn't remembered much on why he was out on that field that night and who he was. All he new was his name. He knew nothing of his family or friends. The only thing he had to help him to remember who he was was the set of clothes he had on that night and the medallion he found around his neck.

It was a weird piece of jewelry. It had on some kind of demon sign on one side of it and the other side was his initials and that of another person. Both were hand carved.

The initials were: W.B and Y.S

He figured one was Wolfram Von Bielefeld the only name he remembers. And the other one the Y.S was still a mystery to him. But there was one face he can't forget no matter what he tries. That face haunts his dreams every night. Maybe that nameless face is the owner of the initials? If he was he find it odd that a guy like him would declare his love for another guy it was just plain weird in the society where he now lives.

_This is just crazy I'm loosing sleep over this guy._ He sighed. _He might not even be real just something my mind made up. _He wondered if that was true.

"I don't care!!" he declared turning to his other side in the bed, "I just wanna sleep"

He sighed snuggling into the sheets. He decided to think about things more tomorrow.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Heika!! Oh heika!" came a shrilly voice.

A man with beautifully long lilac hair came running into the room. Once his purple eyes looked on his target he leaped at it.

"Oi Günter get off!!" Yuuri whined at the hysteric man, he turned to another man who sat before him, he had very dark grey hair which was caught at the base of his neck "Gwendal get him off me please he's your husband not mine!!"

The one called Gwendal looked up, rubbing his temple in the process of wishing away another headache. A frown creased his forehead adding to the wrinkles that he already had.

"Günter I would appreciate it if you let got of heika" Gwendal ground out annoyed, "He still have some more documents to sign"

"But Gwen-chan Yuuri-heika has been so miserable and I want to cheer him up!!" Günter yelled, his tears soaking through Yuuri's black attire.

"Günter its ok I'm not miserable come on just let go" Yuuri tried to reason with the man.

'_YOU CHEATER!! Are you cheating on me again!! Wimp!'_

Yuuri shruddered out of habit, he could hear his darling blonde's voice yelling at him. Just imagining it made tears filled his eyes.

"Wolfram…"

Günter released his grip when he heard his king whisper that name, he became more alarmed when he saw the tears in the eyes of his sovereign.

"Heika!! I'm truly sorry I made you even sadder" Günter wailed, "Oh must be punished for adding more burdens on my most honorable king"

"No it's nothing…" Yuuri assured wiping his tears, "It's just, Wolfram would usually yell at me for allowing such behavior, probably calling me a wimp and a cheater…" the tears flowed more, "I bet he'd call me a wimp if he saw me crying like this"

"Heika…"

"I'm fine I'm fine!!" Yuuri said wiping his stubborn tears, "Crying won't do me any good we have to work hard and find him, now Gwendal what is the next destination?"

"There is close to twenty four portals left" Gwendal explained, pulling out a parchment, "We have already searched one hundred and ninety of the two hundred and fourteen portals, an impressive feat for just five years if I may add"

"As impressive as it is we still haven't found him" Yuuri growled in frustration.

"I know" Gwendal said, "We just have to continue, we should be finished by the end of this year"

"That far!!" Yuuri yelled, "Can't it be earlier?"

"You are too impatient Shibuya" a voice from outside the door said, "Calm down and think straight, what would Wolfram say if he sees you like this?"

The door opened, a guy with spiky black hair waked in. His adjusted his glasses, the glare from the light reflected on them blocking his dark eyes from sight. It gave him a sort of ancient mysterious look.

"Murata!!" Yuuri yelled getting up, he ran towards him, "Well how did it go did you-"

"No" Murata replied interrupting him, "Don't look so down, I'm sure Kinou has good news but that's if she last long enough to tell us"

"What do you mean Murata" Yuuri yelled, he couldn't loose Kinou not now, "Is she?"

"She won't survive long if we don't find and complete her soul" Murata said his eyes grim, "We need to see her now I sense she's back"

"There is no need for that" a small voice said.

Murata stepped aside allowing the owner of the voice to step in. There at the door stood a little girl no older than ten, her shin length pink hair flowing behind her.

"Yuu-chan" she said affectionately, her pink eyes a combination of emotions, "I've found my other half, she's on earth but that's not the good news" she smiled.

"Earth that place is far away no magical energy can reach there" Murata said, his eyes widened_ could it be_, "Kinou you don't think…?"

"Yes" she turned to face Yuuri, her eyes swimming in tears "Yuu-chan I believe that Wolf-chan is on earth"

Tears flood the maou's eyes. He just heard it the location of his beloved fiancé, he could feel the relief and joy around him by his loyal subjects. He knew Wolfram would be there Kinou is their oracle and what ever she says is always right, so should she not be right about this?

"So what are we doing standing here?" Murata asked, "We have a hot fiery blond to find and you know how he is about late comers" he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled, a genuine one, he hasn't smiled like that in five years ever since Wolfram was gone, taken from him by a vengeful soul. Now he'll get him back apologize for not finding him earlier and marry him, just like that. His plan was perfect.

"Yes let's go get him" Yuuri said his voice laced in determination.

"Yes heika" everyone chorused, happy to see that smile on his face once more.

Yuuri helped Kinou up to his shoulders and they walked out, preparing them selves for the journey to earth.

_I'm coming Wolf wait for me just a little more…I'm almost there._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

A/N: Yes chapter one finish!!! Yay!! I know you people maybe wondering about Kinou and yes she's an OC I made her up hehehe. I had this for a _**LONG**_ time now and I never posted it. Well now to make up for that! Hoped you liked it. Review onegai.

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
